Another Island
by BeckyAnderson
Summary: Becky Grant survived the First Park. Now that she's older, she gets the opportunity to receive a better leg but for a price. She has to go back onto an island full of dinosaurs. (part two of four) [Nick x OC]
1. Rescue Operation

**I know I said that this would be added a couple of days ago, but I decided to take a break and rest a bit before starting it. This is part two of the series, the first is the First Park so if you haven't read it please do that first. This is going to be in Ian's pov for the first chapter, and then it'll jump right into Becky's pov. Also, I will be adding links on my profile for people to see what Becky looks like in this part and from the first part, so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy!**

Ian would rather be doing anything else at this moment that to be standing at John Hammond's front door. Anything at all, like taxes, or going to the bank or even facing an angry Alan Grant.

"Whom shall I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?" The butler asked once the door was opened.

"Uh, Ian Malcolm. I've been summoned."

The butler nodded and stepped to the side, allowing him to enter. "Wait right here," he said before walking off into the vast house.

Ian was just considering running when two, very familiar faces came down the stairs to his left.

"Dr. Malcolm!" Tim exclaimed.

"God- oh, my God!" Ian smiled, marveling at how well they'd grown up.

"Hello, Dr. Malcolm!" Lex said.

"Hi, kids! Kids!" Ian bent down and hugged the two.

"It's so great to see you," Lex said. "We saw Becky just last week!"

"Really?" Ian hadn't been able to see the teen since he'd left Costa Rica. It wasn't on purpose, mind you, it was just that anytime he'd try, she'd either be sick or at a dig somewhere with Dr. Grant. "How is she?"

"A lot different," Tim mumbled. "We heard her screaming at grandpa with some other people in there with them."

"Sc- screaming? That doesn't sound like the quiet one Becky I knew."

"She's still a bit quiet," Lex clarified. "She's just a bit... more... vocal."

"I-I see. Well, is everything okay? With you two?" Ian asked the now stony faced kids.

"Well, not exactly," Lex said.

Footsteps sounded as people in suits came down the stairs with boxes and whispering amongst themselves. Behind them was a particular thorn in Ian's side. Peter Ludlow.

"Dr. Malcolm. Here to share a few campfire stories with my uncle?' Peter asked as he walked off to the side to sign a few documents.

"You can convince the _Washington Post_ and the _Skeptical Inquirer_ of whatever you want," Ian began as he walked over to Peter. "But I was there, I know what happened, and so do you."

"Do you actually believe that everyone who chose discretion did so for nefarious reasons? Even Lex, Tim and Becky?"

"Leave them out of it," Ian bit out. "It's not a game."

"No, it isn't. You signed a nondisclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbade you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement."

"Yeah, I did, and you lied. You twisted the facts surrounding the deaths of three people and the injuries of a teen and myself. You stuffed misinformation down the public's throat, which made me look like a nut, hasn't been so good for my livelihood-"

"We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries."

"That was a payoff and an insult. And when you spin reality, cover up evidence, it hurts. It ruins more than just my reputation. It hurts-"

"As I recall- as I recall, your university revoked your tenure for your selling wild stories to-"

"I didn't sell anything, never took a cent, and I told the truth."

"Your version of it."

"There aren't any versions of the truth. And I'll tell you something. InGen can't keep spewing out-"

"InGen is my responsibility now, and I will jealously defend it's interests," Peter gave him a look.

"Your responsibility? What about Mr. Hammond?" Ian asked.

"It is our board of directors which I must look in the eye, not my uncle," Peter walked over to Ian. "Really, you must trust me. These problems of yours have got to be rendered moot. In a few weeks time, they'll be long forgotten." He patted Ian's arm as he attempted to walk past, only to feel Ian grasp his arm tightly.

"Not by me," Ian whispered.

"Careful," Peter said as he pulled his arm out. "This suit cost more than your education."

 **~line break~**

"You were right, and I was wrong there," Hammond said when Ian entered the room. "Did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing?"

"Uh, yeah. Every- every day," Ian said.

Hammond shook his head and looked back to Ian. "Thank God for Site B."

"Site B?"

"Isla Nubar was just a showroom, something for the tourists. Site B was the factory floor. That was on Isla Sorna, 80 miles from Nublar. We bred the animals there, nurtured them for a few months and then moved them to the park."

"Oh really?" Ian asked as he walked closer to Hammond's bed. "I did not know that."

"Now, after the accident in the park, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out our facility on Site B. Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate, of course, and the animals were released to mature on their own. "Life will find a way", as you once so eloquently put it. And by now we have a complete ecological system on the island, with dozens of species living in their own social groups without fences, without boundaries, without constraining technology. And for four years I've tired to keep it safe from human interference."

"Well... That's right, that's right. I mean, hopefully you've kept this island quarantined, uh, and contained. But I'm shocked about all this. I mean, that they're still alive. Uh, you bred them lycine-deficient. Shouldn't they have kicked after seven days without supplemental enzymes?"

"Yes! But, by God, they're flourishing! That's one of the thousand questions I want the team to answer."

"Team?"

"...yes. I've-" Hammond grunted as he got out of his bed. "I've organized an expedition to go in and- thank you- and document them. To make the most spectacular living fossil record the world's ever seen."

"Wait a minute. Go in and document? Like with people?"

"Yes. The animals wont even know they're there. Very low impact. Strictly observation and documentation. Our satellite infareds show," he clicked a button on his computer "that the animals are fiercely territorial. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team can stay on the outer rim. Don't worry. I'm not making the same mistakes again."

"No. You're making- you're making all new ones. Uh, John, wh- Okay, so there's another island with dinosaurs- no fences this time- and you want to send people in, very few people, on the ground, right? And who are these five lunatics that you're trying to con into this?"

"Well, I have to say, you're taking this way better than Becky did. She went absolutely livid, screaming at me about how crazy I was to want her to return to an, in her words, "65-million year old death trap". In the end she only agreed to come if I paid for her to get one of those new robotic limbs for amputees, along with paying for future upgrades and/or repairs."

"I'm sorry? You're sending a disabled teenager to the island- why?" Ian looked at the old man like he'd lost his mind, though, considering his age he probably had.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen to her, I can guarantee it," Hammond waved off Ian's incredulous expression. "As for the others, it was hard to convince them as to what they were going to see, and in the end I had to use my check book to get them there. But there's Nick van Owen, who's a video documentarian, and Eddie Carr, who's a field equipment expert. Uh, we have our paleontologist. And I was hoping you'd be our fifth," He finished handing the files off to Ian. "Now, look, we've been on the verge of chapter 11 ever since that accident in the park. There are those in the company who wanted to exploit Site B in order to bail us out. They've been planning it for years, and I've been able to stop them up until now. But a few weeks ago, a British family stumbled across the island and their wee girl was injured. Oh, she's fine, she's fine. But the board has used the incident to take control of InGen from me. And now it's only a matter of time before this... lost world is found and pillaged. Public opinion is the one thing I can use to preserve it. But in order to rally that kind of support, I need a complete photo record of those animals, alive and in their natural habitat."

"So you went from capitalist to naturalist in just four years," Ian mused. "That's- that's something."

"It's our last chance... at redemption," Hammond said softly.

"John, no. Of course, uh, not, and I'm gonna contact the other four members of your team, and I'm gonna stop them from going. Who's the paleontologist, by the way?"

"She- she came to me. I want you to know this," Hammond said quickly.

"Who did?"

"Leave it to you, Ian, to have associations, affiliations, even liasions, with the best people in so many fields."

"You didn't contact Sarah?" Ian began to feel dread creeping up into his body.

"Paleontological behavior study is a brand new field. And Sarah Harding is on that frontier."

"No."

"Her theories on parenting and nurturing amongst carnivores have framed the debate. What are you doing?" He asked once Ian began searching amongst the desk tops.

"Where's your phone?" He flipped a stack of papers to reveal it and wasted no time dialing.

"It's too late. She's already there. The others are meeting her in three days."

"You sent my girlfriend to this island alone?" He sat back on the desk for support.

"'Sent" is hardly the world. She couldn't be restrained. She was already working in San Diego, doing research at the animal park. And it's only a couple of hours flight from there. And she was adamant about making the initial foray by herself. Thinks she's Dian Fossey. "Observation without interference", she said. And she went on and on. You know how it is. After you were injured in the park, she sought you out. And then she went all the way to that hospital in Costa Rica to ask somebody who she didn't even know if the rumors were true."

Ian took a deep breath. "If you want to leave your name on something, fine. But stop putting it on other people's headstones."

"Oh, come on. She'll be fine. She spent years studying African predators, sleeping downwind and all- she knows what she's doing. Believe me, the research team will-"

Ian held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "It's not a research expedition anymore. It's a rescue operation, and it's leaving right now." With that, he turned and stalked out of the house.

 **Next chapter will pick up right in Becky's pov. Also, this will be a Nick x OC story so be prepared. I'm going to try to take my time with this story (along with the next one) since I finished the first part in about six days. So I'll be updating around every other day. Let me know what you think, and I'm open to any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen.**


	2. Five Deaths

**As promised, here comes Becky's pov. And, in case anyone gets confused, the beginning part is her telling what happened throughout the four years since the park. Enjoy!**

In the four years since the park, I had nearly lost my life once because of what the raptor's had done to me. The heavy bacteria in their mouths had given me an immune system infection that, for the last three and a half years, had given me fevers so high that I'd been hospitalized. But, through sheer will and luck, I had managed to kill off nearly all of the invading bacteria.

Dad decided shortly after I had lost my leg that I couldn't go back to public school. Knowing that kids would be cruel, and that I could easily get sick from them, he pulled me out and homeschooled me. During the fall and winter months, I learned what was expected of me; during the spring and summer I was taken to digs and helped out unearthing the rightfully dead dinosaurs. Because of my new yearly schedule, I became almost as tanned as my Dad, much to his joy at having a miniature him.

I had seen Owen once, two years back. He was at the store with his mom, shopping for just a few things. I had hidden behind one of the isles, unable to make myself to go talk to him. I couldn't, not after what happened, I knew that he'd know how my leg got taken off and I couldn't handle knowing that. I don't thing I ever can.

And so I went to college, gained a few friends. I was satisfied with my life. Until I got Hammond's call.

 **~line break~**

"You can't shave three day's off of my deadline and expect everything to be ready," I heard Eddie complain from within the warehouse as I got out of my car. Getting out, I balanced my trusty bag on my shoulder and held a coffee cup in my hand, it was obvious that I didn't want to be here this early.

"Hey, Nick," I greeted as I limped past his van. Nick gave me a wave and smiled from inside before backing up into the warehouse.

"Thanks for the two-minute warning, Eddie," He said once he was out of his van.

"It was really helpful," I added with an yawn.

Ian turned and looked at me with wide, misty, eyes and a smile. "Oh my God, look at you!" He wrapped me in a hug, which I returned after handing my coffee to Nick. "Wow, look at you. You've grown, what, a foot since I last saw you? And you cut your hair, it's so short!"

I laughed. "Yeah, just about a foot. And it's not _that_ short," I protested. My hair was chin length, he made it sound like I was bald.

Ian smiled before turning to Nick, who'd handed me back my coffee. "Hey, Eddie?" I asked. "You guys send that satellite phone to my Dad?"

"Uh, yes. Yes we did," Eddie said.

"What's your background? Wildlife photography?" Ian was asking Nick.

"Yeah. Wildlife, combat, you name it," Nick pulled out some of his equipment. "When I was with _Nightline,_ I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, all over Bosnia. Do some volunteer work with Greenpeace once in a while."

"Greenpeace? What drew you there?" Ian asked curiously.

"Women," Nick looked at Ian and winked in Eddie and I's direction before continuing this task. "Eighty percent female, Greenpeace."

"I hope that was aimed for you," Eddie said to me.

"Me too," I nodded. Over the past few months since Hammond's call, the three of us had been meeting up to go over strategies and what we were going to encounter. And while they didn't exactly believe in what they were going to see, they were still respectful enough to listen. Poor Eddie has had months of Nick and I flirting back and forth, and while I'm sure Nick was doing it for fun I had actually developed a crush on the photographer.

"Noble," Ian responded.

"Yeah, well, noble was last year. This year I'm getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouldn't be going on this wile goose chase."

"Uh, where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase _you_."

A chant of "dad" sounded behind Eddie and I as a young, dark skinned teen girl ran up to Ian.

"Oh, Kelly, my honey!" Ian lifted the girl up in a hug. "You found it. What took you so long?"

"I couldn't get a cab."

"Sweetie, that okay. Now, listen. I gotta tell you, uh, something. I gotta talk to you. Uh, follow me," he took her upstairs for privacy.

"So, Becky, how old are you again?" Eddie asked, looking up briefly form the phone he was checking on.

"I'm almost nineteen. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you were in college until I remembered that you were homeschooled."

"Oh," I turned to Nick. "You need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. So, tell me, what are we actually going to see?" His tone had a teasing sound to it.

"Oh, well," I mused, my voice getting the same tone as he. "Very big animals."

"Dr. Malcolm, downstairs please," Eddie said over P.A.

"Big animals," Nick repeated in mock skepticism.

"Dr. Malcolm," Eddie said again.

"Oh yes. Very big, some even very dangerous," I said with a small smirk as I made my way closer to him.

"How big?" Nick was beginning to smirk as well. "Ball park it for me."

"Dr. Malcolm, downstairs." At this point I was sure Eddie was using Ian as a way to get away from us.

"Oh, well. Most defiantly bigger than you van, for sure," I said, leaning a bit close to him.

"Uh huh," Nick shook his head with a grin.

"What?" Ian asked Eddie when he walked up to us. "What is it?"

"I need your approval on some equipment, yeah, just follow me," Eddie all but ran away from Nick and I. Ian shook his head and followed.

"So, you sure you can do this?" Nick asked seriously after a moment of comfortable silence. "With your leg and such."

I looked down at the prosthetic limb. It was awkward enough when I walked, my leg had to go out a bit to the side and then forward in a semi circle motion. It was even more awkward when I ran, not that I ran often.

I took a breath. "Yeah, I mean, if Hammond is correct, I wont have to run at all. But, I mean, I can if I absolutely have to," I looked at him with a teasing smile. "Or, you can piggy back me when you run."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, count on it," he said.

"I hope you two are ready," Eddie said to us. "We're leaving in three hours."

"What?!" Nick began grabbing the rest of his equipment and ran to pack them in the RV.

"You must be pissed," I said to Eddie. I stared at him as I took a slow sip of my coffee.

Eddie gave me a semi-annoyed look.

 **~line break~**

I leaned on the boat's railings and looked out over the approaching island. It looked similar to Nublar, with dark greenery covering everything in sight.

"Lindstradt air rifle," Eddie's voice sounded. I looked over to him and Ian in curiosity. "Fires a subsonic Fluger impact-delivery dart."

"Does it work better than your satellite phone?" Ian asked.

"That's funny," Eddie didn't sound amused. "I loaded it with the enhanced venom of Conus purpurascens, South Sea cone shell, the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within a 2,000th of a second, which is faster than the nerve conduction velocity. So the animals down before it even feels the - pfft- of the dart."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Like if you shot yourself in the foot? Don't do that. You'd be dead before you even realized that you had an accident."

Nick and the captain came around the cargo talking to each other in rapid Spanish.

"The guy wants to unload at the shore right here," Nick said to us. "He wont go up the river. He's heard too many stories about this island chain, and uh, he wants to drop us off and anchor offshore."

"What stories?" I asked.

Nick turned to the man and asked. The man responded slower this time. " _Si, si, si._ He's heard stories of fishermen that came too close to the island and never returned." The captain spoke again. "He has- he has the radio, the satellite phone... when you need him, send the call and he'll be here in two hours... But he will not stay here... He wont stay anywhere near these islands." The captain said something that even I, with my limited Spanish, understood that made my skin crawl. "They call the islands- _Las Cinco Muertes?"_

"What- what does that mean?" Eddie asked.

"The Five Deaths, he says," Nick answered.

 **And here is where I stop for now. Next chapter will have the dinosaurs, Sarah and maybe the dinohunt. I think I'm going to have Nick be in his early twenties, that way it's not so creepy between him and Becky. Let me know what you think, and I'm always open to any suggestions.**


	3. Two teams

**Sorry I'm a bit late updating, I had work and my cat scratched the hell out of my hand so it hurt to use it yesterday. But here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

"I built a location sensor into Dr. Harding's satellite phone," Eddie was saying to Ian shortly after we began our walk to find Sarah. Both he and Ian were up ahead of Nick and I, mostly because my leg kept getting caught by tree roots and overgrown plants and Nick was kind enough to stop and wait for me to catch up. "So we should be getting a reading."

"I'm so relieved," Ian deadpanned.

"Don't push my buttons, will ya?" Eddie said in exasperation.

"Our dot is almost on top of her dot. She should be around here somewhere," Ian started to sound anxious.

"Over- over there," Nick pointed out a brown backpack laying on the bank of an upcoming stream. The three guys, with Ian in the lead, took off leaving me to try to catch up.

"Sarah!" Ian yelled.

"Sarah!" Nick joined.

"Sarah!"

"Sarah Harding!"

"H-how many Sarah's do you think are on this island?" I asked him, he threw me a shrug.

"Sa-" The sound of twigs being moved by huge bodies cut Ian off. The four of us abandoned the call, moving slightly towards the sound. I kept my hands on both Nick and Ian to calm myself down, in my mind I was picturing raptors and T-Rex's coming out from within the forest to get us.

A small herd of stegosaurs moved out into the open. The sunlight was almost blocked off from us by their massive bodies, the remaining sunlight shone through their back plates and all at once, I remembered the joy of seeing these peaceful giants and I couldn't get the smile off of my face.

"Whoa! Yikes!" Eddie softly exclaimed causing my smile to turn into a grin.

We jumped as once stegosaur made a soft bellow behind us. Nick immediately began taking pictures.

"This is- this is magnificent," Eddie said.

"Oh yeah," Ian began. "Ooh! Ahh! That's how it always starts. Bu then later, there's running and screaming."

"Wow," Eddie said not even listening.

Nick handed me his camera bag before jumping onto the big logs beside us to get a better angle.

"Hey, Nick!" Sarah greeted, her laugh followed as Nick nearly fell off of the log.

"I guess you kinda got the jump on us, didn't you Sarah?" He said with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

Sarah laughed again as she came into view. Once she caught sight of Ian she stopped. "Ian, I never thought in a million of years Hammond would get you to come here," she laughed again. "Hey, Eddie! Oh, Becky! You did come after all, how are you holding up?"

"Oh you know me, anything for cash and a new leg," I joked earning a look from Ian. He apparently didn't find my humored truth so funny.

"Got a granola bar or something? I'm," she jumped into the stream, "starving!" She ran up to Ian excitedly. "Those animals that walked by, did you see 'em? It was a family group- a pair-bond and a sub-adult, long after the juvenile was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've seen has got shells crushed and trampled. The hatchlings defiantly stay in the birth environment for an extended period of time. That's conclusive. I could put that controversy to rest, if I can get a shot of the nest," she finally took a breath.

Ian held up her bag. "You haven't been attacked?"

"Oh, no. That's just my lucky pack," Sarah said. "That's how it always looks."

"Okay. Sarah-"

"Is that a Nikon?" Sarah asked Nick as he jumped down from the logs.

"Yeah, its a Nikon."

"Can I borrow that?" Nick nodded and handed it to her. "I'll be right back, baby. I promise."

"And I thought Ellie was invested in her work," I commented as I handed Nick back his bag.

Ian chased after her with the rest of us trailing behind. "Sarah, when Hammond called you, uh, why didn't you say anything to me?" He asked.

"Because I knew you would've stopped me from coming," she called back.

"I would've tied you to the bed, right."

"I figured out how the animals survive without lycine."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I don't care," Ian said.

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lycine rich. And the carnivores eat the herbivores-" she stopped walking and talking. "W-wait. Shh, shh, shh," she waved for us to stop. "Just stay there. Be quiet. Be right back," She quickly walked away towards the grazing baby stegosaur.

"Sarah, no, no!" Ian said, chasing her a few feet. We all stopped at another fallen log.

"What the hell is she doing?" Nick asked as he began filming.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Ian whispered. "She's much too close."

"We aren't supposed to interfere," I groaned.

"Too close. Too close." Sarah began to pet the baby. "Look, she has to touch it. She can't not touch. She can't not touch. Look at that. Once she sees something, she's gotta-" he mimed a grabbing motion with the hand that wasn't clutching the log.

"Wow, is this even possible?" Eddie asked.

"I _told_ you two," I said smugly.

"What?" Ian asked him. "This? What did you think you were going to document? What did you think you were going to see?"

"Animals," Nick said. "Maybe, uh, big iguanas."

Ian looked at him then faced forward with a sigh. "Fruitcakes."

Sarah's camera let out a loud noise, causing the stegosaur to call out in alarm.

"They get very angry when you run out of film," I said feeling the anxiety set in as the adults began to approach Sarah, cutting her off from us with their deadly tails.

"Sarah!" Ian tried to run in after her only to be stopped by Nick. "Shoot 'em!"

"They're only protecting their baby," Eddie said.

"So am I!" Ian snapped.

After a few swings of their tales, the stegosaurs began to move back into the forest.

"They're leaving," I said after finally finding my breath. "I- I think they're leaving."

Sarah came out from the hollowed log she was hiding in and looked at us wide eyed.

 **~line break~**

"Wow, wow," Eddie said still awestruck from earlier.

"These images are incredible, legendary," Nick said to me as I adjusted myself on his back. He had taken it upon himself, once it was decided to just head back to camp, to carry me back since I had complained about my leg beginning to hurt. "Guys shoot their whole life, they never get anything half this good. You could give me the Pulitzer right now, today, please. Competition's over, close the entries. I'd like to thank everyone who lost."

"So you believe me now?" I asked lightly.

"Yes," Eddie breathed.

A faint burning smell caught my nose as Nick gently placed me down before pushing past Eddie to get into camp.

"Where's the fire?" Eddie called out indignantly.

"Fire!" I called out to Ian and Sarah as I ran into the camp as Nick grabbed a water jug.

"Dr. Malcolm! Fire!" Eddie called as he followed me. "Base camp!"

"No!" Sarah called out to Nick before he could pour the water. "Water makes smoke billow, use dirt," she and Eddie began kicking dirt over the flames.

"Who started the fire?" I asked.

The RV door opened to reveal Kelly. "I just wanted to make dinner. I wanted it ready when you got back. Yeah."

 **~line break~**

"Do you see any family resemblance?" Nick asked Eddie and I as Ian tried to call the mainland. Eddie held up the "a little" hand sign while I just shrugged.

"You practically told me to come here," Kelly said.

"I-I _what?_ "

"You said to me, "Don't listen to me". I thought you were trying to tell me something or-"

"Kelly. Kelly. You knew exactly what I was talking about. You have no idea-"

"What, you want to lock her up for curiosity?" Sarah asked him. "Where do you think she gets it?"

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Hey, don't start the teaming-up thing about this," Ian said sternly. "Eddie!"

"What!"

"Why in the hell doesn't this thing ever work?"

"It's not a landline. You're not in a phone booth. You gotta wait for a decent signal." Ian slammed on the machine. "Violence and technology, not good bedfellows!"

"The kind of documentation Hammond wants puts you and your equipment in the field as close as possible," Sarah informed Nick and Eddie.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ian said as he walked over taking Kelly with him. "And while you're at it, why don't you smear yourself in little sheep's blood?" I cringed as the unwanted memory of the dreaded goats leg popped up. "Eddie, is there any reason to think that the radio in the trailer might work? Don't tease me. I don't wanna get my hopes up."

"If you feel qualified at all, you might try flicking the switch to "on'", Eddie shrugged sarcastically.

"Okay. Listen, I'm taking my daughter out of here. Anybody who wants to come with me, this is your last chance to get out."

"So while you're out in the field," Sarah continued. "Nothing we do can leave any room-"

"Nick, if you're staying, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your wife or loved one." I felt Nick's eyes gaze at me for a few seconds. "I... okay. Becky? You can't seriously be staying."

"I really need this," I said apologetically.

"... smells blood, you're dead," Sarah was saying.

"Got any personal effects of any kind?" Ian asked Eddie.

"Leave no scent of any kind."

"It's the least I can do. I'll be in there," he went into the RV with Sarah going after him.

"What just happened?" I drawled out looking back at the RV.

Nick shrugged.

The door opened and closed behind us. A rumbling sound came from above, causing us to frown as helicopters came into view.

"Here we go. I'm gonna get you outta here on one of these right now," Ian said as he ran out of the RV and began waving with his free arm.

"It says InGen on the side of that chopper!" Eddie exclaimed as he lowered his binoculars. Nick and I looked back at him confused. "I don't get it, why would Hammond send two teams?"

We all looked at each other. "I don't have a good feeling about this," I said as I looked back up at one helicopter carrying a safari jeep.

 **That's all for right now, I'll try to update tomorrow or Saturday. Please leave a review, feedback is always welcome!**


	4. High Hide

**I am soo sorry about the wait! I've been busy trying to get my drivers permit along with some personal problems. I'll try to get back into the two-three updating days, I promise.**

"Nick," I panted. "P-piggy back?" Despite us driving part way to where the jeeps and other vehicles were being dropped off, we had to go on foot the rest of the way to avoid being caught. My leg hadn't been worked for this long walking wise and I was beginning to fall far behind the others as pain shot its way up the stump.

"Go get her," Ian said to Nick as he took the camera bag. "I got your stuff."

Nick nodded in appreciation as he backtracked over to me. He placed a hand on my back and looked at me concerned when I looked up at him. "You okay?"

"The stump hurts a bit," I said.

"Ah, okay. Hold on," he said kneeling in front of me, arms pivoted back to secure me on. I wrapped my legs around his waist and secured my arms around his neck as he stood, his hands placed just under my butt. "You comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he gave me a smile before slightly jogging up and ahead of the others.

We emerged from the tree line to a ledge overlooking a game trail. Distressed and angry bellows sounded from the peaceful giants as motorcycles and jeeps weaved in and around them. We settled down onto the rock overlooking the stampeding dinosaurs. Nick set up a sound device and leaned back next to me as he began recording the scene below us.

A frown rose up as InGen's team separated a parasaurolophus from the rest of the herd. I leaned forward in growing horror as they looped two dog catchers around it's neck to try to bring it closer to the ground. With a roar, it swung up and turned taking two people flying into the air. It roared at the other people around it before its hind legs were taken out from underneath it causing the poor thing to fall hard against the dirt.

I wiped away a few tears and took a deep shaky breath. I looked back to the others, they looked back somberly.

 **~line break~**

We watched Peter's camesite from the tree line. I was sandwiched in between Eddie and Nick as I peered at the camp through Eddie's night vision binoculars, memories of Tim scaring Lex and I flashing through my head.

"This is why Hammond was in such a hurry to get you here," Ian whispered. "He knew they were coming."

"My God, they are well organized," Eddie marveled. "Those are some major league toys."

"Try not to cry when they get broken," I muttered. I didn't know what our plan was, but I was determined to ruin Peter's life by destroying anything I could.

"Eddie," Ian began, his tone from earlier back in his voice. "Maybe I should ask to use their phone. Their dish is bigger than yours." Eddie threw him an irritated look.

"So they actually want to build another park here, after what you said happened on the other island?" Kelly asked.

"No," I said softly, the anger underlying my voice. "They're going to take them to the mainland."

"Uh, I think I should tell you guys," Nick said as he dug through his bag. "Hammond told me these people might show up." He pulled out chain cutters. "I thought we'd be finished by the time they got started. In case they weren't, he did send a back up plan."

"What back up plan?" Sarah asked.

"Me." He stood up and pulled me up to stand beside him. "We'll have to be quiet, Becky and I will release the animals, the rest of you stand watch and be prepared to drive off." He waited until they all nodded before he led me to the back of the camp. "Most of the animals will have just lift bolts which will be easy to open. There wont be many that'll require the chain cutters." He told me as we approached the first cage.

We peered into the stegosaurs cage, Nick grinning as it bellowed at us. I moved to the latch and pulled out the bolt, dropping it to the ground as Nick pulled open the gate.

"I got the baby trike, you get the pachy," I ordered him before kneeling the best I could as I opened the cage and helped the baby free. Nick took my hand and pulled me up, leading me to the next cage still holding tightly onto my hand.

We reached the last cage which contained an adult triceratops, likely the babies parent due to the fact that the baby trike was now running to the side of the cage bleating in what I imagined to be relief. Nick moved me behind him as he broke the chains around the bolt and opened the cage. The triceratops took off at full speed towards the back of the tent that contained Peter. From there the chaos got worse.

Nick lifted me onto his back and took off to join the others, I looked back just in time to see a jeep on fire arch through the air and off to the side. I smiled widely, Peter was going to be so mad about this.

Reaching the others, Nick placed me down next to Eddie and Sarah before looking off to the side. "I heard something, you guys wait here," he said before running off.

"Where's Ian and Kelly?" I asked Eddie.

"Went back to the RV," he answered. "I gotta set up the high hide. Do you want me to drop you off or?"

"Nah, I'll go with you. Sarah?"

"I'll wait for Nick," She said smiling at us.

"Okay," I climbed into the passengers seat of Eddie's jeep and waved at her as he drove off.

 **~line break~**

I sat in the jeep watching Eddie as Sarah's jeep sped by, a wail echoing behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie asked me as I quickly got out.

"Trouble," I said with a frown. "Very... big.. trouble.."

"How big?"

I only shook my head. "What else needs to be done?"

"Nothing, I'll just wait here in case anyone wants to go up tonight."

I nodded, already planning on sleeping in the high hide. Ian and Kelly raced up to us, Kelly's face a mixture of fear and regret.

"What? Wh-what is it? Wh-wh-what?" Eddie asked frantically.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Information, please."

"You, of all people, will be better off not knowing," Ian said giving me a look before turning to Eddie. "Get us up. Here we go." The mechanical hum sounded as the four of us began to ascend. "There we go."

"I shouldn't have come, I'm so stupid for coming," Kelly muttered.

"Oh, no," Ian soothed. "Becky, I think you're going to be really happy that you aren't in the RV."

I took a shaky breath, chills going down my spine. "The wailing..."

"A baby tyrannosaur had a broken leg. Nick and Sarah brought it in to fix it," he said.

The high hide stopped with a shudder, taking hold of the side I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Eddie, what's the frequency for the boat, by the way?" Ian asked.

"Fifteen trip eight. It's the third from the top."

"Okay. Ah, okay, we're up high," Ian said to Kelly gently. "And this is the safest place you can be, I think." I shuddered at his unhelpful wording. "Remember what Sarah said before: These plants make it so the animals wont know you're here."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Kelly bit out. "I remember all those stories you told me."

"Oh, no, no. This is nothing like that. We're in a completely different situation right now." I nodded in agreement.

A tyrannosaur roar sounded loudly in the distance. My head snapped to the left, my heart beginning to race. In the back of my mind I had always thought that when I heard a Rex roar again, I wouldn't help but scream. But, nothing beside my breathing and heart pace quickened leaving me to feel the anxiety kicking in.

"Eddie, is there anyway we can communicate with the trailers?" Ian asked. Kelly slowly made her way over to my side and stared out at the trees. I placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her securely against my side. I took a breath and slowly began to calm down as she clutched my hand tightly.

Eddie handed the phone to Ian wordlessly.

"No answer," Ian sighed. "What a surprise. How do I get down?"

"Tie this rope around you," Eddie instructed as Kelly and I turned around.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked fearfully. "Stay in here. Come on. Stay here, Dad, please."

"Squeeze this rope heard," Eddie continued. "The harder you squeeze the slower you go."

"Okay, I got it," Ian said as he knelt down in front of Kelly. "Honey. The queen? The goddess?"

"Your inspiration?"

"Now you're talkin'. Now you're talkin'." He stood up and got onto the rope then looked at me as Kelly returned to my side. "Anything I should know?"

"They like to push things over cliffs," I said hoarsely.

Ian nodded. "I'm comin' right back. I give you my word."

"But you never keep your word!" Kelly cried.

Ian had a brief look of hurt before his mask of seriousness took over before he slid down the rope, branches breaking and then the soft thud of a body hitting the ground.

"Personally, I would have squeezed just a bit harder," Eddie said.

I hugged Kelly close as I looked off to camp. I could just make out the glow of the RV's lights illuminating the ground around it the cliff behind it dark and ominous and the feeling of dejavu came.

The sound of trees being violently moved caused the three of us to look left. Birds screeched as they took flight, loud thumpings echoed our surroundings as the trees began to move beneath us...

Heading straight to camp.

 **I know that the high hide wasn't in sight of camp, but I'm making it about like fifteen minutes on foot away. Also, someone asked if Becky will stay with just one person. The answer is that she'll be with Nick for this and the next installment. When it gets to the Jurassic World arc, she'll be with someone else. Anyway, let me know what you think please!**


	5. Peter's group

**The first part is going to be in Ian's pov because y'all would need to know what happens in the RV and Becky, obviously, isn't in the RV. Enjoy!**

"For once in your life, would it kill you to pick it up?" Ian snapped as he entered the RV, rain water dripping off of his face as he picked up the phone and placed it back in the cradle. Moving towards the makeshift operation table he spoke again. "Help me get this thing out of here."

"No!" Sarah protested.

One of the jeeps went rolling off the cliff outside causing all of them to freeze and peer into the darkness.

"Mommy's very angry," Ian whispered as they leaned forward to look into the clearing as loud thudding approached the RV. In the quiet RV only their pants were heard before a low growl sounded from the other side of the RV, making them spin around just as the Rex roared. From the window beside them, the other Rex lowered it's head and growled at them open mouthed to show off their killer teeth.

The parent Rex's moved so that one was on each side of the RV, keeping their gazes on their baby on the table inside. Sarah screamed as the Rex to their right roared at them, followed by a nudge against the RV. The three inched to the left only to move away as the other Rex growled lowly at them.

"This isn't hunting behavior, Ian," Sarah stammered. "Not hunting. They're searching. They came for their infant."

"Let's not disappoint them," Ian panted before moving and taking hold of the infants body.

"Let me get his head, okay?" Sarah said as she quickly made her way around the table to support the infant.

"Muzzle off," Nick said as the couple began carrying the baby out. Immediately the wails erupted from the baby.

The door opened to the stern look of the parent Rex. Sarah slowly let down the baby onto the muddy ground as Ian began pulling her back in. Ian shut the door just as the phone began ringing and as he went to answer, Sarah locked the door. **(Anyone notice that in the movie? It was why they couldn't get out when the Rex's began to attack the RV)**

 **Becky's pov**

"Yeah, they're, uh... going back to the jungle," Eddie said into the phone while Kelly and I clung to each other for comfort.

" _I know. I see. How's the girls?"_ Ian asked.

"Uh, they're fine. Kelly's right here," Eddie handed the phone to Kelly.

"Hello?"

 _"Kelly, how are you? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm good."

 _"Okay, listen. Stay right where you are. Don't move. I'm gonna be right back up. Understand? Don't move."_

"Yeah, I understand."

 _"Good girl. Give the phone to Becky please."_

I took the phone with my free hand and rubbed Kelly's shoulder before answering. "Hey."

" _You know, I beg people to listen to me,"_ Ian complained. _"I use plain, simple English. I don't have an accent that I'm aware of-"_

 _"Oh, shut up,"_ Sarah said in the background.

I bit back a laugh as I readjusted my now nearly soaked bag on my shoulders. "So you guys are good? Nothing bad happened?"

 _"Yeah, Nick wanted to be sure that you were okay,"_ Ian said with a slightly playful tone. In the background I heard Nick's gasp loud and clear while I felt my face heat up. " _Which you are, right? No PTSD?"_

"No, I didn't get any PTSD," I said softly. "Not yet at least. Call the boat and get us out of here." I handed the phone to Eddie who hung it up.

"That was terrifying," Kelly whispered.

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "It's _much_ more terrifying in person."

Eddie looked up slightly confused before he remembered. "Right, because you got attacked by a Rex in a car on the other island, right?"

"Yeah," I looked back over to the camp, a shriek letting out as both Rex's charged the RV causing it to turn upside down.

"What?! What's happening?!" Kelly cried out as I held her closer to my side.

"Oh my God," Eddie whispered.

"They're pushing them off of the cliff," I whispered horrified.

"I gotta help them," Eddie said as the first half of the RV began to go over the cliff.

"Eddie, no!" Panic set it as memories of Gennaro flashed through my head, Ellie told me that he was torn in half by the Rex shortly after Ian's press conference.

"I have to! Stay up here!" He ordered, then froze as realization swept over the both of us. "I cant drive to help them if you two are still up here. I have to bring us down." He hit the down button and our descent began, Kelly clinging closer to me as the ground came into view.

"What do you expect us to do?" I asked hoarsely.

"Just stay in the high hide cage," Eddie ordered before speeding off in the jeep.

"He left us, he left us," Kelly whispered, but all I could hear was Lex's horrified voice.

"O-okay, let's calm down," I echoed the memory's script. "They don't know that we're here, right? We- we'll be fine."

"And what do we have here?" A British voice sounded behind us.

We let out a scream before spinning around. I only had to have one look at a particularly creepy looking man for me to push Kelly behind me.

"Well, if it isn't young Becky," Peter's creepy voice sounded as he walked up.

"Peter," I growled. I didn't like him, and I knew for a fact that Ian loathed the man. A few weeks after my surgery, he had appeared to make a statement for the report. After hearing me tell how my leg got tore up, he had come to the conclusion that I had _tempted_ the Raptors to attacking me. After that he pulled the funding for the hospital bills causing me and my Dad to pay for the rest of the thousand of dollars.

"Tell me, where are the others? You can't surely be alone here," his tone had turned condescending.

"They're being attacked by Tyrannosaurs at out camp," I whispered. "At least they were, we were told to stay here..."

The British man held out his hand to me. "Come, we'll get you down and help your team." At my suspicious glare he sighed. "My name is Roland Tembo, I wont let you or the girl get hurt by me or anyone else, I give you my word."

Cautiously, I took hold of his hand and momentarily let Kelly go as I took hold of the top of the high hide with my free hand to help swing myself over the side. With a grunt, Roland took hold of my waist and brought me to the ground, his eyes lingering on my prosthetic. I turned to Kelly and took her hand as she swung a leg over and hopped down.

"Very good, now, take us to your camp."

I nodded, bringing Kelly closer to my side and led the group as fast as we could to the camp. My breathing, already fast due to the episode earlier, was now labored as pain spiked through the stump at a faster rate than earlier. Water had gotten into the sleeve, and the rubber felt like it was rubbing raw on the bottom of the stump.

Reaching the clearing I came to a halt at the empty camp. The RV was completely gone and all that remained of both Eddie's jeep and Eddie himself was the roof and his shoe. I turned away as bile rose up in my throat, he was torn in half. "W-where...?"

"The rope, they're over the cliff!" Roland said as he and a few others ran to the edge. I looked to where he had pointed and saw the taught rope tied around the stump. Racing after them I saw Sarah get pulled up, followed shortly by Ian.

Kelly let out a cry as she ran towards her dad and knocked him off of his feet into a hug.

My pulse quickened, Nick wasn't up yet. And then, just like that, he was there. With a choked sob I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his sides. I felt him bring me into a tight embrace and for a few moments we stood there, just listening to each others breathing and feeling the reassuring beat of our hearts.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered after my sobs slowed.

"Like you could get rid of me so easily," he joked as he tightened his already tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to me.

 **And I'm ending this here at a nice, sweet moment between the two. Is anyone liking them together, by the way? Because I think they're adorable, in my head at least, but I'd love to know what you guys think!**


	6. Raw

**Okay, this chapter might be a bit long, I don't know it was long writing it. Enjoy!**

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed," Roland was saying as the five of us gathered around in the clearing. "And if your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers that went over the cliff-"

"They were," Nick said. He still somewhat held me, only keeping an arm around my shoulders to bring me close if need be while he kept an eye on Peter's group.

"-then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen, stuck here together no thanks to you."

"Hey, we came here to watch," Nick snapped. "You came here to strip-mine the place. Back off," he snapped to Dieter, the creepy man from earlier, as he pulled me in closer.

"At least we came prepared," Peter sighed.

"Five years of work, 100 miles of electrified fence couldn't prepare the other island," Ian snapped.

"You think that Marlboro men would make a difference?" I asked Peter with an raised eyebrow.

"It's a looter mentality," Nick said. "All you care about is what you can take. You have no right."

"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights," Peter said. "It exists because we made it. We patented it. We own it."

I groaned and looked off to Sarah, who looked just as annoyed as me. "You looking for a problem?" Nick snapped to Dieter, who'd made his way to stand in front of us.

"And I found you, didn't I?"

Nick let me go and grabbed hold of Dieter's shirt and shoved him backwards.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Hold it!"

The two were quickly separated by Peter's men.

"I know you," Roland said to Nick. "You're that Earth First bastard aren't you?"

"Earth First, what's that?" Peter asked him while I took hold of Nick's arm to help calm him down.

"Professional saboteurs."

"We're environmentalists!" Nick snapped as he tried to lurch forward.

"Knock it off!" I yelled as I yanked him back. "Listen to me," I said lowly. Nick nodded and stood down.

"By moving the baby rex into our camp, we may have changed the adults perceived territory," Sarah spoke up.

"Their what?" Peter asked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's why they persisted in destroying the trailers. They now feel like they have to defend this entire area. We have to move now."

"Move where? Our boat? Their lift?" Nick asked. "They're both waiting for an order we cant send."

"All right, all right ," Peter dug through his bag and pulled out a map. "There's a communication center here at the- Near the old operations building. Hammond ran everything on geothermal power. It was never meant to need replenishing. If we can get here, we can send a radio call to the airlift."

"You got the frequency written down someplace?" Ian asked.

"Right here in this book."

"We'll mind those," Roland said taking the map and book.

"All right, how far is the village?" I asked.

"A day's walk, maybe more. Ah, ah!" He picked up a flask from the ground. "That's not the problem."

"What is?" Roland asked. "What is the problem."

"Velociraptors," I dug my nails into Nick's arm. "Our infrareds show that their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior, which is why we planned to keep to the outer rim."

"Wait a minute. What's a veloc-velici-" Dieter asked waving a huge flask around.

"Velociratpor," I spoke up. "A carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall, long snout, strong, dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet," I rubbed my right leg with a sigh. "The Rex's may continue to track us if they perceive a threat to themselves or their infant."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grant, but you're wrong. We'll lose them once we leave their territory," Dr. Burkke said shaking his head.

I raised my eyebrows are him, he was going to tell _me_ that _I'm_ wrong? "No, don't bet on it. Tyrannosaur has got the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record, with the exception of one." I held back a smirk, studying paleontology in college (along with having Dr. Grant as a father) was the best decision I've made, I decided, as Nick gave me an impressed smile.

"Right. Uh, uh, turkey vulture could scent up to ten miles."

"Right," Peter drawled. "This is all very thrilling, but I say we should press on to the village."

"We could, uh, head down to the lagoon." Ian suggested.

"And do what?" Roland asked. "Sit out in the open next to a heavily used water source and hope that your captain comes back?"

"He wont do that," Nick shook his head. "He knows better."

"Then we head for the village. We might find some shelter and we can call for help." Roland grabbed his gun before continuing. "The Rex just fed, so he wont stalk us for food."

"I assume you're talking about Eddie," Ian said, anger creeping in his undertone. "You might show some respect. The man saved our life by giving his."

"Then his troubles are over. My point is the predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"No, only humans do," Nick called out.

"Oh, you're breaking our hearts. Saddle up! Let's get this movable feast under way."

"Soo," I drawled as the five of us began walking. "How's it feel to be attacked in a vehicle by a very angry Rex?" I asked with a small, small mind you, smirk. Ian gave me a look.

"Oh, you know. Life flashing before our eyes," he said sarcastically.

I laughed as Nick took hold of my hand.

 **~line break ~**

"Excuse me, cowboy," Nick said to Dieter as we brushed past the drunk to get to Roland. "You want some gum?" He asked, when the man just looked at him he shrugged and took out a piece for me and him. "You seem like you have a shred of common sense. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived," Roland said. "The second greatest predator must take him down."

"You're gonna use that?" I asked nodding towards his dart rifle.

"If he doesn't surrender, yes."

"Let me see it for a second," Nick said.

"Nope."

Nick chuckled. "The animal exists for the first time in millions of years, and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it."

"Remember that chap about twenty years ago? I forget his name. Climbed Everest without any oxygen. Came down nearly dead. When they asked him, they said, "Why did you go up there to die?" he said, "I didn't. I went up there to live.'" Roland gave us a smile and walked ahead of us.

"Ooh, I get it," I said after a moment. Nick shook his head.

 **~line break~**

By early morning we'd reached a clearing of soft green hills. We had gone the whole night without any sleep, and most of the group were voicing their complaints. The stump was beginning to hurt worse by now and Nick and the others knew it. Every so often I'd have somebody come by to ask if I wanted a break, but the answer was always no.

Roland walked up beside me. "I don't want a break," I panted.

"No, I'd assume not," he mused. "Given your parentage. The Grant's raise stubborn children."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what everyone says."

"If you don't mind my asking," Roland began. "Why are you here given your unfortunate injury."

"You know those new prosthetics?" I panted finally. "The metal ones that connect to your nevus system?"

"Automail, yes."

"Well, after Peter cut the hush money, my Dad and I couldn't afford anything better than this crappy prosthetic that is currently destroying my stump. So, Hammond offered to pay for the new automail, along with any repairs and upgrades free of charge." I looked at him.

"You're doing all of this, risking your life- hurting yourself just by walking- for a new prosthetic?" He looked incredulous.

I shook my head. "I read the reviews. They claim that it's almost as if they never lost their limb. I need that," my voice was beginning to crack. "I need a new chance at this, a new leg."

Roland nodded. "And you're sure you don't need a break?"

"Positive."

"Then you're getting carried," Nick said walking up. "Take off the prosthetic."

"Are you serious? I can walk-" I let out a yelp as Nick swooped me up into his arms princess styled. "Nick, put me down!"

"Nope. Roland," Nick nodded to the man as he walked past him. "Take off your prosthetic."

I groaned and slipped it off. The sweet relief of taking it off made me forget the embarrassment as I laid my head against Nick's collarbone.

 **~line break~**

"Take a break," Roland said finally. "Five minutes."

Everyone let out sighs as they plopped down on whatever they could find. Walking a bit away from the crowd, Nick sat me down on a log before situating himself next to me. With a pained gasp, I gently peered at the stump.

"How bad is it?" Nick asked concerned.

"I probably shouldn't wear the prosthetic until necessary," I mumbled. I felt him tense beside me, looking up I saw him staring off to the side with anger building up in his eyes. Turning my head in the direction he was looking I felt my blood boil.

Dieter was stumbling around with a group of friends laughing at his antics. The stumble consisted of one normal leg function and a semi-circle for the other, like me.

"...raptors. Pack hunters," he was saying in a falsetto. I could see Roland advancing towards him, but I couldn't let him think that I was defenseless.

I growled and picked up a rock from the ground. "Excuse me, asshole! I lost my leg, not my damn hearing and sight!" I screamed, hurling the rock at the man. "Next time, you can say it to my face! I'll hit you with the prosthetic itself!"

The rock hit him hard against his cheek causing him to stumble backwards. Catching his balance, he growled at me. "You bitch!" He snapped, starting to advance.

"Dieter!" Roland grabbed him by the arm. "You do that, I wont let anyone help you. Go walk it off."

Dieter wrenched his arm free and stalked off after giving me one last glare.

"Becky that was-"

"Awesome," Nick said cutting Sarah off.

"Absolutely necessary," Ian added.

Sarah sighed. "He could have hurt you."

"I'm sure Nick wasn't going to let him get even close to her," Ian said.

Nick nodded and I felt my face beginning to heat up. "Hell, I'm not even letting the rest of them close enough to her- or you guys."

"Alright, breaks over. Moving on," Roland called.

With a grunt, Nick lifted me back up into the princess carry and followed the group. We didn't make it far before someone spoke up.

"Where's Dieter?"

Roland stopped the group and looked around. "We're missing him."

"Shame," I muttered. Nick chuckled.

Roland pointed at two men. "Come with me. If he's alive, we'll find him. The rest of you, keep right on. Ten minutes, you should reach the ridge. Wait for us there." With that the three walked off.

"Right," Peter stood. "Let's carry on." No one moved. "Everybody up. Come on. Up, up, up."

Nick sighed. "Alright, guys, let's get the hell out of here."

Everybody got up.

"Yep."

"Right."

I chuckled. "Quite the leader," I teased.

"I'll drop you," Nick warned smiling.

 **Ended at another sweet moment. I honestly don't like Dieter, like out of all the movies his death was the most deserved. Next chapter should pick up with the suspense with Daddy Rex coming into camp and, possibly, the raptors. I'm gonna try to drag this out a bit past 10 chapters, I know the next installment will have more chapters but still. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	7. PTSD

**Last movie chapter! The next ones will have some of the movie in it, like with the Rex running rampage and such, but otherwise it'll just be Becky, Nick and a very upset Dr. Grant. Enjoy!**

We had made camp at the ridge while waiting for Roland and the others. By nightfall, I had begun to think the worse as no one heard anything from them or seen them on the patrols.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Nick asked as he and Ian walked up.

"I _am_ sleeping," I muttered.

"Uh, no," Ian said. "You're staring off in the middle of nowhere, which is quite alarming considering where we are."

"I'm watching the tent." To give the girls privacy, the men had set up a tent for them to sleep in. I had been offered to sleep in there or to even get my own tent, but I refused. If anything went down, I wanted to be ready to run and survive.

"Uh huh. Well," Ian looked at Nick as if to say "this is your problem".

Nick sat down nest to me. "I'll stay up with you then," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Mm," I hummed laying my head against his shoulders.

Ajay ran past us, indicating that Roland and the others had returned. The two men sat next to us on the log.

"Did you find him?" Ian asked.

Roland chugged some water. "Just the parts they didn't like." I groaned at the image. "Map." He turned on his flashlight as Ajay spread out the map on their laps. "The operations building is right down in there. About a mile and a half from the base of these cliffs."

"How do you know that?" I asked softly.

"I've seen it," he answered. "Now, the climb down wont be easy," he glanced at my leg. "We'll let them sleep one more hour. And then we hit it." He clicked the flashlight off and walked away with Ajay right behind him.

"I'll be honest," I mumbled. "Y'all are probably gonna have to toss me off of the cliffs."

Ian did a bouncy nod. "It would be fast."

"We'll deal with it when we get to it," Nick said.

My eyes were just beginning to close when a thumping sounded. Slowly, my eyes opened and rested on a puddle. A rippling puddle.

"No," I whispered, my heart beginning to seize up. The rippling's grew with each thump.

"Oh, God," Nick said.

The Rex entered the campsite by the tent, head lowered as if it was tracking something. The tent's light went out just as his head stopped outside it. Slowly, and horrifyingly, the head entered the tent.

"Kelly," Ian whispered. "Kelly, Kelly."

One of the hunters further down awoke and began screaming, alerting the others of the monstrous intruder.

"Stay down, stay down!" Ian yelled as everyone began running past us. "Don't move! Don't move! Don't run!"

The Rex's head reared up, taking off the top of the tent with it. As it shook off the fabric, Sarah and Kelly began running towards us. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as we ran.

"Go, go, go, go! Go through here! Don't look!" He pushed me in front of him as Sarah and Kelly came up beside us. "Just run! Run, run, run, run, run! Run!"

"Where's Ian?" I screamed.

"I don't know, keep moving!"

The thundering of the mother Rex sounded close behind us. People were being tramped into the mud as we swarmed through a narrow space, and I was sure I ran over a few myself. Kelly tripped, but was quickly hauled back up by Sarah. Grabbing the three of us, Nick shoved us inside a cave hidden behind a small waterfall, Dr. Burkke following close behind.

The Rex's head came in with a ferocious roar. Our backs were pressed up against the cave's wall as we screamed. Sarah and Kelly were clinging to each other to my left as Nick threw his arm over me.

"You're moving me forward, you son of a bitch!" Nick yelled to Dr. Burkke. "He cant reach you! He cant reach us!"

"No-o-o!" I screamed as the Rex fixed her gaze on me. Her tongue stretched out, the tip running across my face and neck. Whimpering, I closed my eyes and turned my face to the side.

"Oh, my God!" Dr. Burkke exclaimed suddenly. "Ah! A snake! Help me!"

"Stay back!" Nick yelled as the man blindly stumbled forward into the Rex's mouth. She pulled him out and the waterfall was stained red.

I turned my head into Nick's side, a sob coming up. He wrapped his arms around me as the tears broke free.

"You're okay. You're okay. It's okay. It's okay," he soothed. There was a whoosh. "It's coming back!"

We were screaming as Ian ran in.

"Dad!" Kelly screamed, jumping into her father's arms.

"Oh, you... mother fucker," I panted.

"We gotta run while it's gone," Ian said. "Come on, quickly. Quickly!"

 **~line break~**

The grass was already trampled, meaning that the others had already been through here. We ran as fast as we could through the long grass, my heart probably going a mile a minute.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Nick stopped and picked up a bag as we gathered around him. "Hey. Look at this. I think it's Ajay's bag."

"W-where's Ajay?" I asked.

A velociraptors screech was heard in the distance, I felt my throat constrict. A man screamed and a nearby purr sounded.

"Go... as fast as you can," Ian instructed. "Go." He took off dragging Kelly with him. Nick went to grab me, but I was already gaining speed on Ian. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I passed everyone, we hit the trees and kept going until we fell down a mud slide. I hit Ian's side with a grunt as Nick and Sarah slid next to us.

Nick hopped up and pulled me back to my feet before jogging a bit down the ways.

"Ow-ow!" Ian grabbed his leg in pain.

"I feel ya," I panted.

"I see structures there," Nick said jogging back. "Okay. They say the communication center is in the operations building. So I'll get in there, and I'll send a radio call, all right? See you there."

"Wait for us," Sarah said.

"Every second counts," Nick called back as he began to jog away. "Anyone who can keep up is welcome to try."

I jogged after him, still high on adrenaline. "I'm coming with!" I called out.

We reached the building within minutes, Nick bounding up the stone steps with ease while I had to take each step one by one. Once in, we looked around the buildings entrance to see where the communication room was. Looking at the wall behind us, we saw a mural of the first park's Visiting Center, complete with the tour jeeps driving out into the gates.

Placing my hand against the painting, memories resurfaced.

'Hey, lookit! A ghost, a ghost!'

'Oh no, it's driving!'

'Turn in your fear at the door and join the future right?'

"Becky," Nick placed a hand on my shoulder. "We gotta move."

"Yeah," I whispered taking my hand off of the wall.

There was a banging noise to our left. "What the hell's that?" Nick asked before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a room. Setting the flashlight onto a box, he pumped the generator. A light busted, but otherwise everything turned on with no problem.

I looked around the room at the growling life while he tried to receive the frequency. With each passing second I could feel the adrenaline fade as the pain sprang up, worse than before.

"Ahh!" I cried out as I doubled over clutching the stump.

Nick stopped and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, the adrenaline faded. Keep trying," I waved him off.

Nick picked up the mic. "C.Q. C.Q. This is InGen Operations Harvest Leader to Harvest Base. Repeating. I'm calling for InGen Operations Harvest Leader seeking InGen Harvest Base."

" _Go ahead Harvest Leader_ ," came the reply. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. The operation has suffered severe casualties and the survivors are in mortal danger. I need you to send rescue immediately. Our coordinates are here, um- our coordinates are nine degrees, 58 minutes north, 85 degrees-" I blanked out on the rest as a quick figure darted past the window outside. Distantly, I could hear Ian calling for us.

The call of the raptors sounded outside, terror gripped my body as I inhaled, a scream building up. Nick rushed forward and wrapped me in a hug, his hand covering my mouth just in case. "They're outside, it's fine. They don't know that we're here. Calm down, you're not at the park again."

I shook my head, tears coming down in steady streams. All I could see was the kitchens, the raptors silhouette, I could hear their calls. I could feel the stinging of my body hitting concrete floors, the weight of the sauropod's vertebra pinning me. The raptors hot, rancid breath on my leg, their sharp teeth sinking into my leg-

"Becky!" I felt my cheek sting, snapping me out of my attack.

"D-did you slap me?" I asked.

"I had to," Nick panted. "I didn't know how else to snap you out of it."

I nodded, but before I could speak the sound of the helicopter came. "They're here," I said in relief.

"Wait here, I'll get the others and then I'll carry you to the 'copter," he gave me a quick kiss before running to the main doors. "Come on. Let's go!"

I slowly limped out to the main area, my eyes wide as I registered what just happened. He kissed me, a quick one, but it was still a kiss.

While the others ran passed me, Nick swooped me up and followed them. I clung to him tightly as he pounded up the steps to the helicopter.

"Let's go! Let's go!" The co-pilot said as he helped us to the 'copter.

"What about the others?" Ian asked. "There must be more survivors."

"There's another chopper coming!"

Nick placed me down on the seat and settle in beside me. As soon as the others were settle across from us, the helicopter took off. I released a shaky breath as I leaned my head against Nick's shoulder. Laying his head across mine, he wrapped an arm around me, and held up two bullets with his free hand. "Well, that's one souvenir they wont be taking with them." Once dropped, I realized they were Roland's.

"Oh my God," Sarah said softly before sliding open the helicopter doors. Looking out, we saw the male Tyrannosaur in a transportation cage, with the rest of InGen gathering around it.

I groaned, leaning back against Nick. After all we've gone through in the past two days, I couldn't bring myself to stay awake and soon felt myself falling asleep in Nick's embrace.

 **Da-da-daa! Got a nice, sweet moment with the two, a small PTSD moment and rescue! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Mainland

**This is** **entirely off of the top of my head, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Like I said, I will try to drag this story past 10 chapters but if I can't please don't be upset because the third installment will be longer to accommodate for Jurassic World's arc.**

"Ms. Grant," the co-pilot called as we exited the helicopter. "We've notified your father about your arrival."

"Thank you," I said with a smile while I slowly died on the inside. He was going to be so mad that I hadn't called him myself, I doubt he'd even listen to the whole "the RV blew up, Dad you don't understand!" speech I had planned. That, and the fact that he'll be meeting me in the hospital wont go over well.

We walked over to our vehicles, which were brought over by Hammond's people. I looked back once more at the helicopter before we clumped together to talk.

"What are we going to do about the Rex?" Sarah asked.

"We cant let them take them into the city," I said. "It'll be a buffet for the adult if he ever got free here."

"They're shipping the animals in," Ian said. "Sarah and I will stop it."

"Why cant I?" I demanded.

"Are you kidding? You can barely stand on your right leg," Ian snorted. "You're going to get your leg looked at, today, and if you get your new fancy leg by the time the ship comes- we'll talk about you helping."

I pursed my lips. There was no way I could be moving with a robotic limb in under two weeks. "Don't fuck it up," I said finally.

"When have I ever," Ian placed a hand over his chest with an insulted look on his face. His façade dropped as he ruffled my hair. "We'll be fine."

"Do you want to take your car or my van?" Nick asked me as Ian, Sarah and Kelly got into their car.

"Uh, your van is fine," I shrugged keeping my eyes onto the ground.

"Alright," he said walking over to the passengers side and opened the door for me. Once I was in he shut it and got into the drivers seat. We were half way down the road before he spoke again. "I feel like we should talk about what happened in the communication center."

"No," I said quickly.

"No?" He glanced at me. "You've hardly looked at me since I kissed you. Did I read the wrong signals? Was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad," I looked at him. "I just... I didn't know that you liked me like... that. I'm not used to that sort of thing and, well, to know that a guy I liked a lot might feel the same... it's just new."

"So you do like me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I looked straight ahead. "D-do... do you?"

"Yes," he said quickly then coughed. "I mean, yeah. I do. A lot, actually."

I smiled and looked at him. "I like you a lot too," I suddenly groaned. "Oh my God I sound like I'm twelve."

Nick laughed. "Don't worry, I sound like I'm eleven."

I chuckled. "So what now?"

"Well, for starters you gotta get your leg looked at and survive your Dad," he looked at me smiling as I groaned and rolled my head back. "Then, I gotta talk to your Dad to get him to like me. And finally, I'm gonna take you to a nice dinner."

"Sounds great, too bad we wont make it past step one," I said only half jokingly.

"Yeah," Nick nodded as he stopped the car. "We're here. You want a wheelchair or do you want me to carry you in?"

"You can be my crutch," I said after a moment of thought. "I wont go through the embarrassment of being princess carried into the E.R."

"Who said anything about a princess carry?" Nick asked skeptically. "I was just gonna toss you over my shoulder."

"Well that changes everything," I said as he helped me out. Wrapping my right arm over his shoulder, we slowly made it through the doors and into the clean, full E.R.

 **~line break~**

I didn't even need to be told that my Dad was here, I could _feel_ the worry and anger all the way from the lobby to my room on the third floor. I slapped at Nick's arm to wake him up, my Dad was probably taking the stairs instead of the elevators to get here faster.

"Wh-wha-"

"He's here," I hissed as the silhouette of the hat loomed outside. The door flew open to reveal a nearly livid Dr. Grant and the wide eyed stare of my best friend, Billy. "Hi, Daddy," I chirped.

"You didn't call," Dad accused pointing a finger at me as he drew closer.

"What? Am I not here?" Billy asked.

"The satellite phone got destroyed!"

"How?!"

"'Hi, Billy!'"

"It blew up along with the trailer."

" _How_ "

"They fucked up, okay!"

"Oh, hey Becky! Nice to see you doing well and remembering your best friend!"

"Are you hurt anywhere else besides your leg?"

"No, it's just the stump."

"'Oh I could never forget you, Billy!'"

" _Hi, Billy,_ " I snapped as I fixed him with a glare. "So nice to see you again."

He bowed.

"Who's this?" Dad finally noticed Nick.

"U-uh, I'm Nick," Nick stood up and held out a hand to Dad. "I'm, uh, a close friend of Becky..."

"How close?" Dad narrowed his eyes.

"Well, uh... I want to date her soo.." Nick looked to me for help. I shook my head signaling that he was on his own with this.

"I see," Dad's eyes were nearly slits.

"Dad, he's a good guy. He protected me many times," I said finally.

"Yes, I did!" Nick nodded. "From the Rex, the raptors, I snapped her out of a panic attack-" more like slapped "- and from several creepy men."

Dad nodded in approval. "Let's see how you hold up." We let out a sigh of relief, that was the closest to consent as we were gonna get.

Billy walked over to my right side and plopped down on the lone chair. "So how's the leg?"

"It's been rubbed raw," I said. "The doctor said that if I waited longer with all the dirt, sweat and rain water sitting on it I could have lost more of my leg."

"Ouch. So is it gonna delay the automail?"

"Yeah, they want my leg to be fully healed before they place metal over it," I laid my head against the beds pillow. "Which sucks because they don't want me to use the prosthetic anymore. So I'm either gonna use crutches or a wheelchair to get around."

"Do the crutches," Billy advised. "You're already short enough, it'll be sad to see you shorter in a wheelchair."

I smacked at him. "Don't be rude."

But I was smiling all the same. Billy was probably the closest thing I had to a best friend since Owen. They were different, of course, I wasn't looking for a replacement friend and honestly I wasn't even looking for Billy. He just, quite literally, popped up in my classes and established himself as my study buddy, which soon became just a 'buddy'. He was sweet, but his humor borderlined irritating sometimes. But my Dad adored him after Billy quoted his book to him several times, which was something that even I was impressed with.

"Are they giving you any medicine for it?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, some antibiotics."

"And, uh, where's Malcolm?"

"Probably home, why?"

"No reason," Dad shrugged. "Just wanted to catch up."

I laid my head back and yawned. "Get some sleep," I head Nick whisper to me as he took my hand in his. I nodded, closing my eyes and drifted off.

 **I feel like it sucked towards the end, I'm sorry if it did. I've had a long day at work, then I had to go to a dinner with some friends and like two people I cannot stand. So my mind is a little fried, but I wanted to get this done and posted before I forget anything I wanted to happen in this chapter. Now, about Owen. He's not going to be in this series, he'll be mentioned but I wont write him in physically. That'll be for the third installment. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	9. UPDATE

I AM SO SORRY!

THE INTERNET ON MY LAPTOP WASNT WORKING AND I FINALLY GOT IT TO WORK LIKE LITERALLY THREE MINUTES AGO AFTER WORKING ON IT FOR AN HOUR THROUGH SHEER WILL AND SPITE.

THE FIC IS GONNA GET UPDATED DO NOT WORRY

AGAIN IM SORRY


	10. Automail

**This is gonna be short not gonna lie, but there's a reason for it being short despite it being the last chapter. So please take it and love it and by Wednesday the third installment is gonna be up and it will be a long first chapter I promise! So please enjoy!**

It was another month before the doctors cleared me for the automail prosthetic, a long _long_ month filled with Daddy Rex rampaging around San Diego and Nick awkwardly trying to get on my Dad's good side. A month of Kelly staying with us until Ian and Sarah came to get her, a week of Dad and Ian male bonding over their age and dinosaurs. And a month of Billy the not-big-brother of mine trying to intimidate Nick who was about six inches taller and had fifty pounds over him.

So I was extremely excited to get the green light.

Which was what today is, New Leg Day. The prosthetic was in and waiting for me in the operating room, all I needed to do was work up the courage to go inside.

"I'm gonna be right with you," Dad said from behind me.

"I know..." I whispered and took a deep breath. "Wheel me in, Daddy."

"Ah, Ms. Grant," the doctor said once I was in view. He gave us a kind smile as we drew close. "I'm glad you're in better health to do this. Now, I wont lie to you. This will hurt, but it will be because of the nerve endings connecting to the automail. Afterwards, it'll be tender and hard to move, but we encourage that you do after a day or so. The automail InGen has designed for you is light, so that will help tremendously throughout the recovery period. Any questions?"

I smiled, "when do we begin?"

 **Alright, the reason why I made this short is because there's not much to add for this installment. She went to the Island, we watched the Daddy Rex destroy San Diego through TV and she got her automail. I wasn't going to go in depth on San Diego, nor the recovery process- which will be covered in the first chapter on the third installment.**

 **Here's some sneak peaks for the third installment though so please enjoy!**

 _As Billy blew into the larynx, I felt the urge to hurl it against the hard Montana desert rise from deep within. Sure I knew I was safe, but I didn't think I deserved to hear this wretched noise, not after my two tours on Dinosaur Hell. "Very nice, Billy," I said instead._

 _"I think they're looking for someone," Billy said to Dad as he came to._

 _"Yeah it's called my fist," I muttered._

 _"Who hit me?" Dad groaned, accepting my hand and grunting as Billy and I helped him up. The three of us slowly got off the plane and into the runway, Mr. Kirby running up to meet us._

 _"I have never been on this island," Dad grounded out at the smaller man._

 _"Well sure you have, you wrote that book."_

 _"That was Isla Sorna, this is Isla Nubar," Billy informed._

 _"I'm the only one who's been here and I am damn positive that that crocodile with spine extensions wasn't here the first time."_

 _"P-paper I need paper... and a pen. Somebody? Hello?" I looked at the navy men around me. "This is a academic discovery please!"_

 _"I have a notebook and pen," a navy officer murmured as he shifted through his pants pocket. "One second... aha here it is!" He gave it to me with an easy smile. "Here you go, Ms. Grant."_

 _"Thank you, Officer Grady," I smiled at him gratefully._

 _"You can call me Owen, ma'am." My smile froze._

 _"Blue please, let me answer the door honey," I said as I limped towards the front door. Of course she didn't want to hang onto my ever durable automail'd leg, no she much rather cling to my flesh and body one to slow me down. Opening it, I frowned at the man and woman in front of me. "Can I help you?"_

 _"Ah, yes. I'm Simon Masrani and this is Claire Dearing, we'd like to know your thoughts on making John Hammonds dream a reality."_

 **And that's all the sneak peaks I'm willing to give! As I said by Wednesday the first chapter will be up so please tell me what you think!**


End file.
